bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Security Devices
Buck Raleigh's audio diary mentioned how he had security bots guarding one of his factories. Perhaps it was possible for individuals to buy into the Rapture security system? Like old time privately owned fire brigades?Evenevilhasstandards 02:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :A few times, in BioShock 1 and 2, you can witness Splicers actually finishing setting up their own turrets and such. Most of the security is improvised, anyway. He probably had it all personally made like that. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 03:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's just that so many people seem to think the Ducky model splicer is one of Rapture's police, when they're really Ryan's security guards protecting Ryan's property. But I really think that's too Big Government for Ryan's views.Evenevilhasstandards 14:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Security Devices' health : Can anyone find out''' Security Devices' health''' and write it down on each page, please? >> Security Devices : let me know security bot's damage and turret's one if you can. thanks Makeshift or Manufactured? So, it's been said that the Security devices (Camera, Bots and Turrets) were manufactured and implemented by Ryan Industries as part of his private security and home defense system, but other times, it is either implied by looks or dialogue that the machinery is makeshift, i.e Turrets are put together and made of separate parts like a rotating chair, motor, gun, etc. And even the Security Bots meant to protect Rapture have food canisters and boxes as ammo boxes for the bots. My thoughts are that the Cameras and Bots were the preexisting security defense systems and once things in Rapture being to falter, turrets were created by both Ryan Industries and the city's citizens. WIth the increasing need for security, some of the Bots needed parts so they used the food crates or cans as a temporary part. Thoughts? Tricksteroffools (talk) 22:13, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :In BioShock the Security Devices were definitely makeshift. The turrets are made with desk chairs and Security Bots have apple crates. The whole game has a (cool) impromptu/diesel punk feel (the Frag Grenades, the Chemical Thrower, Grenade Launcher, the Crossbow, etc.) that underlines the suddeness and desperation of a previously civilized utopia being flung into an unexpected war. :The problem is that the sequels keep retconning details to suit their needs. It starts out small and insignificant, but it piles up to create inconsistencies. Now we have McClendon Robotics making the devices, which contradicts their makeshift appearance. Now we have Ryan Security utilizing them before the war's even begun, which contradicts the urgency of their assembly. :We just have to piece together what information we can glean from the disparate souces to make a coherent narrative. As Tricksteroffools suggested, the cameras were manufactured from the start. The bots were also manufactured by McClendon Robotics, but they used some repurposed materials out of necessity or to save costs (perhaps b/c the comp was struggling after the disastrous Robotic Little Sisters debacle). The comp. probably also made some turrets of their own, but as the war intensified, non-standard materials were likely utilized for efficiency. Later, when Jack arrives, only the impromptu citizen-assembled ones remained. :That's my take. :Unownshipper (talk) 11:46, January 4, 2015 (UTC)